WTF! You have a twin?
by Koujo Lin
Summary: In a new world, they meet up with a man that calls himself Fai´s twin brother. That can only mean one thing to Kurogane: Utter chaos.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Chris

_Since i can be bored easily i decided to write this story. Just something that popped into my head in math class._

The gang was walking in a new and exotic city Mokona had transported them to.

It reminded Kurogane of his own world but there weren't flying cars in his world.

"Kuro-Puu you where sooo happy when we arrived, you thought you where home!" the blond magician squealed.

That was a moment no one could forget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_Flashback from that moment _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_They landed in a real irregular pose this time._

_Syaoran landed with his face buried in Sakura's chest and Kurogane's face was just a few inches from Fai's crotch._

_Syaoran moved his face from Sakura's chest blushing._

"_Sorry Princess, i didn't mean to..." he excused._

_Sakura blushed also._

_Kurogane screamed and backed away._

"_Kuro-Puu, if you like me sooo much you could've just asked me out." Fai said giggling._

"_Kuro like Fai, Kuro Likes Fai, Kuro likes Fai." Mokona sang._

"_I don't like that idiot!" Kurogane yelled._

_He looked around when suddenly a scary grin appeared on his face._

"_Whoo hooo! I'm finally home! No more stupid mage, no more manjuu. I'm free!" He shouted happily and kissed the ground._

_Suddenly a flying car flew right passed them._

"_Hyuu, you never told me your world had flying cars." Fai said smiling._

"_It doesn't." Kurogane said annoyed._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_End of an unforgettable flashback _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate you." Kurogane said pretty pissed off.

"No you don't, you wanted to see my private place." Fai said smiling.

"No i don't, i landed like that by accident!" Kurogane yelled blushing.

Syaoran and Sakura watched the two older men fight, not wanting to interfere.

"Hey Fai, what are you doing here?" someone said behind them.

They turned around facing a tall man.

He had shoulder long brown hair, emerald green eyes, he was wearing robe similar to Fai's only in different colors, green and white and the one of the things Kurogane hated the most, a big, idiotic grin.

"Who are you?" Kurogane asked growling.

"Who, me? I'm Chris Flowright. Fai's twin brother." The stranger said.

Kurogane looked at Fai surprised.

"What the hell! You have a twin!" Kurogane asked.

Fai nodded smiling.

"Yo bro, what's up? Who is that big scary guy?" Chris asked.

"Oh, that's just Kuro-Sama." Fai said smiling.

"It's Kurogane!" Kurogane yelled.

"Hi Kuro-doggie." Chris said and petted Kurogane on the head.

"You're even worse than the mage!" Kurogane growled at him.

Chris grinned and looked back at Fai.

"Your dog is mean." He said pretending to be hurt.

"Shut up!" Kurogane yelled at the mages twin.

"So you are Fai-sans twin brother?" Syaoran asked.

"Yup, i'm the younger more good looking twin." Chris joked.

The twins laughed.

"Mokona do you sense a feather?" Syaoran asked.

"Did you say a feather?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, why?" Syaoran asked.

"There is a magical feather in the palace. It's in the royal rod." Chris said smiling.

Everyone looked at him with a Thanks-for-the-information-we-owe-you-one look.

He backed away from hem.

"Thank you so much Chris-san." Sakura said.

"What are your names?" Chris asked pointing at Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona.

"This is Syaoran-Kun, this is Sakura-Chan and the cute little fellow is Mokona." Fai said.

"Well if you need a place to stay, my place is always open." Chris said.

"Thank you Chrissie boy." Fai squealed.

"Everything for my older brother Fai-Chan!" Chris squealed and the twins hugged.

"Mokona wants to join!" Mokona squealed and joined the hug.

Kurogane looked at them with disgust.

_Like one idiot wasn't enough_ he thought and sighed.

_Ok, if you think i shouldn't continue this story tell me, i don't read minds. Also if you want it to continue review. I wrote this when i was pretty bored on a Wednesday evening. And just to let you know: Boredom+ Computer+ hyuu92 a fanfic. Hope you liked it._


	2. Chapter 2 Switching places

_I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter of this story. _

"And i guess you guys need some clothes." Chris said and pointed at everyone except Fai.

"How come he doesn't need any?" Kurogane asked pointing at Fai.

"Because his clothes are like the ones in this world." Chris explained and handed them lots of cash." Go buy some clothes, i wanna talk to my brother."

They left and Chris looked at Fai.

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" he asked and Fai grinned.

"I think so." Fai said.

Suddenly Chris started to glow, his hair turned blond, his eyes became blue and his clothes changed too. Now the twins looked exactly alike.

"Kuro-Puu is going to love this." Fai said smiling.

Kurogane suddenly got a bad case of Goosebumps and shrugged.

_The mage and his crazy brother are up to something._ He thought checking out a black outfit resembling his own.

They finally finished shopping and headed back to Chris and Fai.

Kurogane took one look at the twins and froze, the kids gasped and Mokona just smiled and laughed.

"I knew it!" Kurogane said finally.

"Do you like it?" the twins asked in unison.

"Why did you do that?" Syaoran asked.

"I used to look like this, i just changed my eye and hair color so people could see which was which." Chris said.

"So which one is the mage?" Kurogane asked.

"Can't you see it's me Kuro-Pon?" Chris said and Fai grinned.

"You two scare me." Kurogane said and shrugged.

The twins laughed at him and looked at the new clothing.

"Hyuu. Nice clothing." Chris said.

"Why are you wearing a bra over your shirt?" Fai asked smiling and pointed at Kurogane.

_This chapter is shorter because i have no friggin idea how Kurogane will react so please don't kill me_

_I really need help about Kurogane's reaction so please Help me!  
_


	3. Chapter 3 What's up with the bra?

_I got bored and i couldn't sleep so this chapter was created. Enjoy! zzzzzzzzzz_

Kurogane looked at his clothes a noticed the bra over his shirt.

"What's a bra?" Kurogane asked.

The twins just laughed at him, making him very pissed..

"Which one is the mage again!" Kurogane yelled pissed.

The twins looked at each other smiling.

"He is!" They said and pointed at each other.

Kurogane looked at them one at a time confused.

"Screw it, I'll just strike randomly!" Kurogane yelled drawing his sword.

"Kurogane-san no…" Syaoran said but it was to late, Kurogane started to chase the brothers, swinging his sword just right above their heads.

"Big puppy is sooo dangerous!" Fai squealed avoiding his strike.

Chris stopped and watched Kurogane chase for awhile.

"He's got an anger problem too." He said and Kurogane turned to him.

"Why are you stopping!" He yelled and ran towards Chris.

Chris squealed and teleported himself to Fai.

Kurogane smirked.

"Busted." He said and turned to face the twins.

"You're not the mage. He doesn't use magic." He said.

"You don't?" Chris asked his brother.

"Nope." Fai said smiling.

Kurogane swung his sword at Fai and stopped just a few inches from his neck.

"Hey you crazy cross dresser, you could've killed my big brother!" Chris said.

"I am not a cross dresser!" Kurogane yelled.

"If you wanted to wear female clothing you could've just asked the Dimensional witch for some." Fai joked.

"And i wonder how your parents where." Kurogane said annoyed.

_He imagined a clown as their dad and the mom was a hyena._

Suddenly he started to laugh evilly.

The others looked at him scared and backed away.

"You're scaring us Kuro-Pon." Chris said and shivered.

Kurogane realized what he was doing and cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that, i was having a moment." He said embarrassed.

"Like the time you blushed when Mokona said that the dress in the store would look good on Fai?" Mokona asked.

"Did not!" Kurogane yelled.

"Looks like some dog has a crush on my big brother." Chris said and poked Kurogane on the cheek.

"Do not!" Kurogane yelled and pushed him away.

"So Kuro-pipi likes to wear women's clothing and he likes me." Fai said and giggled.

"No i just imagined it would be funny, that's all!" Kurogane yelled blushing.

"I like pie." Chris said concentrated.

_I know it's a bit of ooc of Kurogane to laugh and just to tell you there is no pairing in this story, it may look like it, it may seem like it but it isn't. And please review!_  



	4. Chapter 4 Rivalry

_I have decided to stop writing this story so this will be the last chapter...nah, I'm kidding, sorry to keep you waiting but it's finally here. Enjoy! And yes I know I'm evil_

_( I've had way to much sugar today)_

"That has nothing to do with anything!" Kurogane yelled at Chris.

"But I really want pie." Chris said walking closer towards Kurogane.

Chris suddenly put his index finger on Kurogane's lip and stared deep in his eyes making Fai really jelous.

"Get away from me!" Kurogane yelled and pushed him away.

"Chris likes Kuro." Mokona squealed.

Kurogane grabbed Mokona and threw him in Chris's face.

"Seems like Chris likes Mokona." Fai said daringly.

Chris took the manjuu of his face and glared at Fai.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kurogane asked.

Neither of the twins replied but continued to glare at each other.

"Stop that or I will cut off both of your heads!" Kurogane yelled.

"Chris started it." Fai said and pointed at Chris.

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Shut up, both of you!" Kurogane yelled.

"Aren't you going to take that off?" Chris asked pointing at the bra.

Kurogane took the bra off and threw it at Chris.

"Why me?" Chris asked pretending to cry.

"Because Kuro-pon doesn't like you." Fai said smiling.

"_He likes me more than you."_ Chris whispered to Fai.

"_I know him better than you so he likes me more and he threw a bra at you not me."_ Fai replied and giggled.

"Mokona is hungry so let's eat!" Mokona squealed on Chris's head so Chris and Fai snapped out of their argue.

"Let's go to my place and I'll cook for you." Chris suggested.

"You cook?" Sakura asked.

"Better not be something with sugar." Kurogane complained.

"Alright, then I will cook a special meal, just for you." Chris said and winked at him.

"Don't ever do that again or I will chomp off your head." Kurogane threatened.

Chris didn't listen, he was way busy glaring back at Fai again, who was smirking evilly.

"Can you buy some ingredients for me? Here some money, now go go." Chris said and pushed them away.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" Kurogane yelled.

"If you don't go, I will turn you into a fluffy bunny." Chris said and Kurogane took both the kids and manjuu shopping, not wanting to turn into a bunny.

"What do you think you're doing taking my dog?" Fai asked.

"What about Ashura, wasn't the king man enough for you?" Chris asked.

Fai was silent and Chris smirked.

"Did I hurt your feelings, bro?" Chris asked.

"Let's make a bet, the one who can make Kuro-pon say: "I love you." wins." Fai said suddenly.

"Fine but you are going to lose." Chris said smirking evilly.

"Says who?" Fai asked.

"I just said it." Chris explained.

Fai sighed and looked up in the sky.

"Remember when we where kids and we used to play in the woods?(1) And then when we where 13, father took you away." Fai asked.

"I'm going to get the dog and you are not going to stop me." Chris said turning his back at Fai.

"You are just like daddy." Fai said giggling.

"And you are just like mom, weak, stupid but fast." Chris said.

"I have changed since you left." Fai explained putting his hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Ewww, I'm your brother you pervert." Chris squealed.

"It's Kuro-puppy I want, not you." Fai said.

"Time for some old time brother rivalry!" Chris shouted and pointed in the air.

"What are you pointing at?" Kurogane asked.

The twins looked at the ninja who was holding three, shopping bags and had Mokona sitting on his head. Sakura was holding one bag and Syaoran two.

"Wow, that didn't take long." Chris said smiling.

"We even bought you pie." Kurogane said and handed him one bag.

Chris looked in the bag.

"It's cherry pie, I want apple pie." He explained.

"I'm not going there again so you better eat it!" Kurogane yelled.

Fai was writing something on a piece of paper and handed it to Kurogane.

"Read it out loud." Fai said grinning.

Kurogane looked at the note and started to blush.

_Will he read the note? Will Fai win the bet this easily? Read the next chapter to find out. (1) I kinda guessed that there where woods in Celes. Please don't kill me but I lied in the last chapter, there as you can guess is a little Kuro/Fai or Kuro/Chris in this story and some brother rivalry, please tell me if you don't like the pairings or the rivalry._


	5. Chapter 5 The note

_Now for the moment you have been waiting for: what did Fai write on the note?_

"What does it say?" Syaoran asked curious.

"That's cheating! You lousy cheater!" Chris yelled at Fai.

"What the hell is this?!!" Kurogane yelled at Fai and showed him the note.

On the note there where some strange letters and the only thing Kurogane had understood where two words: Love and Kuro-pon.

"I had forgotten that you don't understand my writing." Fai said smiling.

"And what do you mean "cheater"? Kurogane asked Chris.

"Nothing, nothing." Chris said forcing a smile.

"Liar." Kurogane growled.

"No we're not." The twins said.

"The day you two tell the truth will be the same day I wear pink." Kurogane explained.

"That bra was pink." Chris pointed out.

"Shut up."

"Repeat after me Kuro-sama." Chris said smiling.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Kurogane asked confused.

Fai glared at his brother who was smirking evilly.

"Just repeat."

"Or what?" Kurogane asked.

"Or you will become the fluffiest and pinkest bunny you have ever seen." Chris explained.

"Fine!" Kurogane growled.

"I." Chris said.

"I." Kurogane repeated.

"Love."

"Love?" Kurogane repeated unsure.

"You."

"There is no way in hell I'll say that, you stupid bastard!!!" Kurogane yelled.

Fai smirked at his defeated brother, it seemed they had to try a lot harder to make the ninja say that he loved one of them.

"I like a challenge!" The twins said out of thin air.

"Challenge? What challenge?" Kurogane asked looking suspiciously at the twins.

"It's a secret." Chris said and winked at Kurogane.

"What are you now? The manjuu buns twin?!!" Kurogane yelled.

"I'm everybody's twin, see?" Chris said and started to mimic everybody's expressions.

"I do not look like that!" Kurogane yelled.

"You do now." Fai said hugging the ninja.

"Group hug!" Chris squealed and grabbed the kids to join the hug.

"Mokona too!" Mokona said and joined the hug.

"_God, if you love me, kill me."_ Kurogane whispered.

_Sorry for the wait and the short chapter, this is the only thing I managed to write this time.  
_


	6. Chapter 6 Omake

_Sorry, sorry for the late chapter from before (chapter 5) So here's an omake:_

_Warning: _**Yaoi-ness of DOOM**

**The beach.**

"So people just lay down on the beach half-naked?" Fai asked.

"Yup." His twin-brother replied.

_Chris had decided to show them the town and the beach was their last stop._

"It reminds me of home." Sakura said smiling and took a bite of her apple.

_Before they went to the beach, Chris had wanted to buy them some apples._

"So what do people do on this "_beach_" place?" Kurogane asked glaring at some boys that were eyeing him.

"People relax, something you probably haven't done in awhile, eh Kuro-sama?" Chris explained grinning ear to ear.

"Oh, Kuro-wan is very relaxed. He hardly ever gets to fight anymore." Fai explained and patted Kurogane on the back.

"Shut up!" Kurogane yelled.

"Umm… this seems to be a nice place." Syaoran said making Chris turn his attention to him.

"Yes it is, isn't it? Why don't we all stay here for awhile?" Chris asked.

"Mokona wants to stay! Mokona want a snow cone too!" Mokona squealed jumping around in Fai's lap.

"I'll buy snow cones, what flavor would you like?" Chris asked.

"C-can I have strawberry?" Sakura asked.

"Of course."

"Do they have cherry?" Syaoran asked.

"Yup. I already know what you want Fai-chan." Chris explained winking at his brother.

"Mokona wants blueberry!"

"Good choice, Kuro-pipi?"

"I'll have lemon." Kurogane replied.

Fai, Chris and Mokona seemed to be staring at him strangely, was something wrong with lemon flavor? Was it something else in this country?

"What?"

The twins smirked and the manjuu bun giggled.

"Nothing." They replied.

Chris walked away, probably to get the cones but he soon returned with the cones but also with a bunch of bathing suits. He handed Sakura a pink bikini, Syaoran a pair of green swimming trunks, Fai a pair of blue ones and Kurogane a pair of black ones.

"You like?" he asked.

"Uhh...Of course but you didn't need to…"

"Nonsense, any friends of Fai-chan is a friend of mine." He said smiling brightly.

"Me like a lot." Fai said checking out his trunks.

"Me glad." Chris said. "Now go get dressed, I'll wait here."

"What? Aren't you joining us?" Kurogane asked.

"No, no. I don't like swimming." Chris explained. "The dressing rooms are over there." He said and pointed at a large building.

Kurogane growled as he followed the others to the dressing rooms.

"I'll watch over your snow cones!" Chris shouted.

"_And we'll never see them again._" Kurogane whispered as he closed the door to the room.

_They return after getting dressed in their new outfits_

"You look great." He said checking them out.

"How did you get our right sizes?" Syaoran asked curious.

"It's a magician thing." Chris replied winking. "Now let's walk a little further, there's something I need to show you."

"Why?" Kurogane asked crossing his arms over his well built body.

"'Cause that's where the best part of the beach is." He explained his smirk grew wider.

"I don't trust you."

"You don't trust anybody Kuro-wanta." Fai explained and the ninja growled.

"Fine let's go then before I change my mind."

After awhile of walking Chris finally stopped.

"I don't see anything special about this part of the beach." Kurogane said and licked his snow cone.

"Not yet." Chris said.

Suddenly Chris grabbed Kurogane's trunks and ripped them of his body, leaving Kuro's man-pride wide open to the public. Syaoran covered Sakura's eyes with his hands and Fai seemed to be liking what he saw.

"Oh, Kuro-pu. It's so big." He said giving Syaoran goose bumps.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled hiding his apparently "big" man-pride with this worlds issue of Maganyan. (1)

"This my dear friend is a "nude beach."

_This is my present for you dear readers for making you wait for chapter 5. It's my first and very long omake. (1) strange how he just happened to have that. Maybe it's not so yaoi but I kinda wanted to write that and I would also like to add that the reason that this omake was created was because that there will be a little wait with chapter 6. Anyways thank you for reading this omake, hope you liked it._


	7. Chapter 7 End? Author's note

A/N: I'm so sorry but I am going to quit this story. Reason? I don't know how to continue it. I'm also giving Chris up for adoption.

Chris: What! You're giving me away? So soon and in my first story (cries)

Anyway, I'm giving this fic away, so if you want to continue where I left off or even change it, just review. The story goes to the first reviewer and Chris, everyone can have him.

I'm deeply sorry since I said before that I was going to update soon.

All I have left to say is: Thank you for all of your support, reviews, help and for reading this fic, it was fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
